1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically-operated mobile model toy, more particularly an electrically-operated model car with a radio control, wherein an imitation sound generator and a start control device are provided so that the imitation sound generator can produce imitation sounds closely resembling engine sounds produced by full-scale automobiles as an ordinary means of transportation even when the electrically-operated model car is at a standstill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has generally been noted that funs of electrically-operated mobile model toys such as electrically-operated model cars, planes and ships have increasingly become inclined to prefer radio-controlled ones. Conventionally, these electrically-operated mobile model toys use in most cases a plurality of dry cells connected in series or batteries to drive motors to rotate wheels, propellers or screws. The logical consequence of such a drive mechanism is extremely low noises producible from the electrically-operated mobile model toys. For many funs of radio-controlled, electrically-operated mobile model toys, however, it is of course preferable that the operating condition of the electrically-operated mobile model toys is as close as possible to that of full-scale automobiles, planes and ships. More precisely, in case of an electrically-operated model car, for example, it is desirable that it can produce imitation sounds well matching the changing state of operation--racing the engine with a loud roar before starting or driving at varying driving speeds, and even simulate a small vibration as seen in actual cars before starting.